Many personal electronic devices, most notably the iPad, iTouch, and iPhone from Apple, Inc., do not have native support for the playback of media content that is Adobe Flash®-based, which means that electronic publications that include Adobe Flash®-based content are not available for viewing by users of those mobile devices. Some of the available solutions for generating electronic publications require that a software application be resident on the computer of the user wishing to create an ePub, which may create significant additional work for system administrators. Existing solutions for the production of electronic publications may also fail to provide integrated support for the production, management, and delivery of multiple language-specific versions of an electronic publication, may not produce electronic publications that are searchable from within content management systems of the type used to distribute published electronic publications, and may involve the downloading and installation of a software application to enable the end-user to view an ePub. In addition, some electronic publications must be downloaded in their entirety, which can delay the start of viewing by the end-user, and unnecessarily consume significant amounts of valuable network bandwidth.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.